


【Damijay】无脑小段子（R18）

by orphan_account



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 05:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14513313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: •	abo魔改设定，人物、背景设定也全部魔改。Jay是dami母亲设定（呵。）•	本段子最雷的地方是作者对的人物理解与OOC部分。•	写完就爬墙，请不要关注，有缘再见。





	【Damijay】无脑小段子（R18）

 

达米安在返回哥谭后第一时间冲向杰森的住处。他有些粗暴地撬开杰森家的落地窗，将半透明的窗帘推到一边，然后猛地将身后的窗户扣上。巨大的声响回荡在房间里，随着尽头处一阵慌乱的翻动声之后，一个人从床上走了下来，挡住了从半透明窗帘渗进来的哥谭夜景，在一片明亮之中留下来了一个剪影。

“达米安？”在稍稍看清来者之后，杰森有些疑惑地站在原地，手中的枪也不自觉地放低了一些。

达米安没有回答他，而是慢慢地向杰森走去，在他警觉地又一次举起枪的时候一把夺过来扔在了地上。达米安知道此时是杰森最虚弱的阶段，虽然还需要三天才会完全进入发情期，但食欲降低与体重下降已经将他的力量降至最低点，在失去武器之后更是几乎毫无还手之力。达米安继续向前走去，用身体推挤着杰森，使得他不得不踉踉跄跄地小步后退，直到碰上坚硬的床架，整个人都摔进了床垫里。

“达米安？”杰森又问了一次，声音里带上了些许胆怯。

换做是以前的达米安现在一定会恶狠狠地嘲笑这个毫无戒心的Omega一番，少年时期的他甚至以此为乐，故意在杰森的发情期前后闯进他的安全屋，就为了让自己的口水喷溅在这个被情欲冲昏头脑的Omega脸上。

“为什么安全屋的防御措施会如此疏忽？为什么会如此轻易地被夺去武器？为什么在我靠近的时候不反抗？”达米安摘掉他刚从父亲那里接过的蝙蝠侠面具，将它扔在了地上，继续说道： “如果是曾经的我现在一定会再这么教训你一次：‘如果你面前的我其实是我的复制体该怎么办？如果我是被人精神操纵了——虽然这完全不可能——怎么办？我又不是你——天底下最愚蠢的陶德，能让人一看便知，你那恶心的味道就算是在香水里泡上三天三夜我也能认出来。’”

达米安停顿了一下，望着正试图坐起来的杰森。他拉住杰森的胳膊，把他整个人都提起来又放了下去，使他不得不跪在自己的面前。

“我刚从刺客联盟回来，参加完我母亲的葬礼。”他俯下身去靠近杰森，为了让那个人能看清自己的脸，“你是不是应该对我说点什么，陶德？”

“我很抱歉？”杰森一脸疑惑地看向达米安，但达米安清楚这不过是他的演技。

“你确实应该感到抱歉，但不是为了这个。”

达米安准确地从床头柜里掏出一箱“陶德的发情期专用解救措施”，一只手从里面直接拿出最大的那根假阳具，一只手去扒杰森的裤子。杰森仿佛受到惊吓一般想要护住自己的底线，但他和达米安在摸上臀部的时候同时意识到他的下半身根本就没穿衣服。

达米安将杰森的双手拍开，迅速而精准地将那根假阳具插进了杰森的穴口里，一插到底。没有润滑，没有前戏，粗暴的动作直接让杰森痛呼了出来，身体瞬间缩成一团，被插入巨物的屁股难受地挪动着，想要把它排出体外。达米安没有理他，直接打开了振动模式并开到了最大，然后立马转过身去固定住杰森的双手，防止他把假阳具给拔出去。

达米安用右手轻轻扳过杰森的脸颊，仔细端详着那双浮着水雾的绿眼睛，用手指磨蹭着他的耳垂。“我曾经甚至嘲笑过自己为什么总是那么无聊地要来骚扰你。如果说讽刺你的愚蠢的确是其乐无穷的话，那为什么要在最后还要顺手把你的疏忽都给填补上。有些东西就是那么奇妙，甚至连科学理论都听起来像是在谈论魔法，不是吗？”

达米安盯着杰森的眼睛，用低沉而严厉的声音一个字一个字地对他说道：“为什么你从来都没有告诉过我这件事情，妈妈？”

妈妈，这才是他对杰森的正确称呼。这两个字几乎令他失去了理智，也让杰森的那双眼睛瞬间失去了冷静，所有的惊恐都浮现了出来。杰森挣扎着摇晃脑袋，想要令自己从达米安的手掌里解脱出来。然而此时达米安已经不再是曾经那个一无所知的小男孩，他使劲捏住杰森的下巴，强迫他面对自己。

“听着达米安，我不是你妈……”

“你确实不是我母亲，我也知道你不是我基因提供者。我是由父亲与母亲的基因合成的孩子，我的血液里一点与你相关的成分都没有，”达米安将手指收紧，连同杰森的脖子一起掐住上提，“但却是你把我生了下来。”

“你是从培养舱里……”

“那些都是假的！”达米安吼道，“是的，我确实进过培养舱，为了使我尽可能地快速生长。然而那时根本没有任何一种培养舱能代替一个真实的母体！体外培育的胎儿最终因为过于虚弱而全部夭折，女性Beta所产下的孩子天生资质会稍逊于Omega的孩子，而母亲事实上是一个根本就无法怀孕的Alpha！告诉我，陶德，我究竟从哪来的！”

杰森张开嘴想要反驳，但达米安率先从箱子里取出另外一根假阳具塞进了杰森的嘴里，不顾他的反抗深深地插了进去，一直顶到杰森的喉咙才肯罢休。杰森被这突然塞入口中的物体惊得呛到了口水，不禁缩紧了身体。达米安趁机将他揽进怀里，一只手轻轻拍打着杰森的后背试图使他平静，但另一只手并没有放弃对他口腔的侵犯，反而使用假阳具在他口中抽插了起来。

“在你之前参与实验的Omega都死了，发情期的他们根本就无法经受得住胚胎植入实验，走投无路之下他们想到了你。

“你被父亲收养，被他锻炼成罗宾，被他培养得超乎寻常地强壮。

“然后你又被带到刺客联盟，被迫生下了父亲的儿子，也就是我。”

达米安把假阳具从杰森的嘴里拿出来扔到了床上，把身体已经逐渐变得瘫软的杰森从床上拽起来脱掉上衣，从腰带中掏出绳索，把杰森的双手系在了吊灯上。杰森干呕了一阵之后恢复了些许神志，他试图转身看着达米安，但是被达米安按住脑袋。被塞入下半身的震动棒也被拔出，达米安抬起他的腰部使他双脚彻底浮空，用手分开他的双腿放在的腰际。最后一个挺胯，达米安用自己的阴茎插入了杰森的身体。

“多么可笑，明明没有任何血缘关系，却因为母体与胚胎的关系使我们拥有了无法解除的联系。我永远地铭记了你的信息素，无意识地去保护你，就好像你永远都不会误认我的存在，永远都在以我不知道的方式来维护我。”

达米安在杰森的体内猛烈地进出着，随着Omega的信息素因为性欲而越来越浓烈，他感受到了前所未有的满足。

“知道为什么我一直以来都觉得你的信息素恶心吗？因为它们使我感到放松，甚至是怠惰。我以为这就是你的本质，你试图用信息素把那些糟糕的东西传染给我。在我鲜少的几次受伤或者生病卧床的时刻，我都能感受到异样的存在，那些难以捕捉的思绪使我梦到了母亲。然而这只是个误会，母亲根本没有能力让我感受到她。所以那些时候，都是你在我身边的吧，妈妈？”

“够了，达米安，求你……这不是真的……”

杰森呜咽着，想要使出最后一点力气摆脱达米安的侵犯。但是达米安再也不会放开他了。

“为什么你不告诉我们，妈妈？你在害怕什么？”达米安一边加快速度，一边俯下身子去亲吻杰森的脊椎，“你在害怕父亲吗？还是害怕我？”

“达米安，求你……求你，别这么对我……”

达米安把手指塞进了杰森的嘴里，在玩弄了几下他的舌头之后继续探索着他的喉咙。他偶然间抬起头看了一眼窗户，才发现他们现在正对着他刚进来时的落地窗。窗帘被拉开推到了一边，可以清晰地俯视哥谭明亮的夜景。

“我记得我曾经调侃过你怕黑。虽然你自己辩解说是因为喜欢光，才把自己的住处安排在如此高处，甚至连窗帘都是可以透光的。”达米安的眼前突然浮现出杰森放下书本，睡在了一片光晕里的景象，“明明是一个那么害怕孤独的人，为什么不把真相告诉我们呢？你知道父亲不会抛弃你，我更不会把你赶出门外。我一直以为你能够理解我究竟有多么在乎我的家人，妈妈。

“但你却连让我了解你的机会都没有给我。”

杰森此时已经彻底放弃的反抗，他只能无力地摇着头，仍旧试图劝说达米安放弃接下来计划，使他可以继续逃避自己的命运，然后再次假装一切都没有发生过。达米安受够了这样的杰森，他也受够了被自己的生母不断地拒绝。他再一次加快速度，继续向着顶峰前进。

“妈妈，告诉我，你的生殖腔在哪里？”

达米安抱住杰森的腰部，尽可能轻柔地向他发问，然而杰森拒绝说话，依旧颤抖着摇晃着脑袋。

“妈妈，你这么讨厌我，是因为我还在你的身体里的时候给你添麻烦了吗？”达米安一边有些委屈地问道，另一边用自己的舌尖舔舐着杰森后颈上光滑的腺体，“那个时候我有多重？我很淘气吗？分娩的时候我有赖在你的身体里拒绝出来吗？”

杰森发出了几个音节，但最后还是被他自己的呜咽声盖了过去，什么都没有说出来。与此同时，达米安也找到了杰森体内的秘密入口，他将自己的阴茎抵在了外面，低下头尽可能地靠近杰森的耳朵：

“妈妈，我曾经是住在这里的吗？”

没有等杰森回答，达米安便咬上了杰森的腺体，同时将自己的阴茎送入生殖腔，缓慢成结，将自己的精液射了进去。杰森除了在被侵入的时候尖叫了一声之外毫无反应，只有啜泣声回荡在安静的房间里。

达米安并不着急，还有三天杰森才会正式进入发情期，之后他还会有接近一周的时间来确保杰森能够怀上他的孩子，然后是第二个、第三个。他自己也有一点小私心，还想要一个遗传学意义上同父异母的弟妹——只要他的父亲对这具身体还感兴趣的话也没有什么难处。

在杰森的哭声中，达米安终于找到了自己的归宿。

**Author's Note:**

> 脑补无限好，真写出来之后发现好tm难吃啊。【突然阳痿】  
> 就这点东西我写了接近10个小时你敢信？？？
> 
> 所以我还是爬圈吧，再见再见。


End file.
